


Purr

by dragonshost



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Sun discovers something fun about Blake.





	Purr

“I do not  _purr_ ,” Blake hissed at Sun, as if the very insinuation of such a thing was anathema.  She held her chin high and manged to peer down at her fellow faunus, despite the height difference between them, looking for all the world like a disgruntled cat.

“Then what was that just now?” Sun question, mischievousness dancing in his eyes.

“A hum,” she replied primly.  “People do that when they’re content.  They hum.”

Sun grinned at her.  “Uh huh, sure.  A hum.  You were… humming.  Totally not purring.  My mistake.”   He put on his most innocent face and sidled a little closer to her.  “So.  Are you saying that you were… content, then?”

She glowered at him, though all it seemed to do was make him smile more.


End file.
